


Here Comes Daddy Rogers! (Steve Rogers x Child! Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Steve is a Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8958133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: Nicole leaves Steve alone to take care of their child, but the super-soldier cannot handle the little toddler.





	

 

* * *

        "Are you sure you can handle taking care of (him/her)?" Nicole asked as she put on her leather jacket and grabbed her tan purse.

        "Doll, I am positive that I'll do fine with taking care of (y/n)," Steve replied with a smile. 

        "I am giving you another chance because last time I left you with (y/n), the kitchen floor was coated with flour, and poor Liberty was covered with ketchup. How did our goddamn dog get covered in ketchup?"

        "I actually don't have a proper explanation for that..."

        "Just don't do anything stupid. I want (y/n) to make it to (his/her) third birthday," Nicole said with a sigh as she walked over to their child's high chair," Bye baby Rogers. Mommy's going to miss you. And, Steve if you need anything, just call me." 

        The (h/c) toddler giggled as Nicole planted lipsticked kisses on the child's cheeks. Nicole then handed (y/n) to Steve, and pet their German Shepherd, Liberty before exiting their house.

        "Alright, my little star. What do you want to do today?"

        "Where's mommy?"

        "Mommy is going to work. She won't be back for a long time. You're going to have to be patient."

        The toddler frowned and started to sniffle. ' _Oh isn't this going to be fun'_ , Steve thought.

* * *

      "I want mommy!" the toddler screamed as (he/she) threw various toys at Steve. Eventually, the two-year-old threw a truck where the sun doesn't shine towards Steve, and Steve just gave up and called Nicole.

        "Babe, I can't take care of (y/n). (He's/She's) screaming for you, and I don't even know what to do..." Steve sighed as he cradled the little (boy/girl) against his chest.

        "Have you tried feeding (y/n) apple juice or chocolate milk? Seriously, you can't do anything without me now..." Nicole chuckled.

        "I... I can take care of our child perfectly, I just need some... assistance..."

        "And, did you even remember to give (y/n) a bath?"

        "Crap."

        "Exactly, and can you try not calling me back. I'm sort of going to be on a mission, and I can't have my part-time househusband complaining about how he can't stop our child from crying..." Nicole replied, then hung up the comm.  

* * *

      The toddler was now slapping the water in the bath, and let's say it was getting everywhere. Steve sighed and wondered how his wife even managed to take care of this little troublemaker while he was gone on missions. (He/She) was never this bad behaved when both Nicole and him were home.

        "(Y/N), please stop splashing. You're getting water and soap everywhere. You are making a mess," Steve said as calmly as he could manage. Steve then attempted(hint: attempted) to shampoo his (son's/daughter's) hair, but just ended up having soap splashed in his eyes.

        "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!"

        "Daddy, language. Mommy don't like the bad words...," the little troublemaker said as (he/she) stopped splashing.

        Steve sighed as he washed out the soap from his eyes, and regretted years ago shouting language at Tony. Because now everyone FOREVER reminded him of his catchphrase. Steve then continued to wash the little gremlin and lifted the small child out of the bathtub. He emptied the bathtub and turned around to dry a... missing (y/n).

        Steve regret leaving the door open, he looked out the door, and of course found tiny, wet footprints. And, then heard a crash.  _That can't be good. Nicci is going to murder me with no mercy..._  Steve thought as he followed the sound of the crash.  

* * *

 **Nicole's POV**   

        The brunette spy twisted the neck of an enemy and planted a bullet right on the forehead of another. Dead or unconscious bodies lay all over the forest floor, and more gunshots could be heard in the distance.

        "Tasha, I'm going to need backup. It seems like there are more enemies than I anticipated..."

        "Got it, Agent Rogers," the redhead replied as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere to fight alongside Nicole.

        The two women took down all thirty soldiers in under ten minutes. Necks of the enemies were twisted in odd angles, and blood stained the dull brown of the forest. Nicole caught her breath and both she and Natasha made their way to the jet. Nicole's thoughts were interrupted by her earpiece going off. She pressed it, and she wasn't surprised that it was Steve calling... for the seventh time in the last four hours...

        "Yes, Steve?" Nicole frustratingly sighed while rolling her brown eyes.

        "So, uh... how expensive was that blue and white vase? You know your favorite one..."

        "Uh, $27,000. Why do you need to know how expensive my vase is?"

        "Well... it might or might not be slightly damaged..."

        "Steven. Grant. Rogers. WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED TO MY VASE?!"

        "Well, what had happened was... (y/n) escaped out of the bathroom after (his/her) bath, and I had left the door open. So, our little monster escaped, and then I heard a crash. I walked into the living, and boom! The vase was broken with a little demon spawn next to it..."

        "I. Am. Going. To KILL YOU. THAT VASE IS MORE EXPENSIVE THEN OUR CAR! GOD DAMMIT STEVE! I'm coming home right now, and I better not find anything out of place or broken..."

        "Yes, pumpkin..." Steve answered with slight fear in his voice. I mean sure he's fought various frightening & dangerous enemies, but nothing scared him more than his angry wife...

* * *

      Steve had cleaned up the vase, and the wet footprints. The dog was fed, (y/n) was bathed, and the daily chores were done; all he had to do was wait for Nicole to return home, and to be cussed out by her. The only problem was that he had might or might not have lost (y/n)... somewhere in the house. And, he might have also lost Liberty as well. It was solid, Nicole was never letting Steve take care of their child alone, ever again...

        "(Y/N)!(Y/N)! Where are you, sweetie!!!"

        Steve looked in the master bedroom, the laundry room, the kitchen... basically everywhere in the house, and still couldn't find his dog and child. Great. Now Nicole was going to kill him in the most painful way possible... Then, the worst happened; Steve heard various curse words and keys jingling. Steve practically ran downstairs to the front of the house, and then Nicole entered the home. A deep scowl on her face and her eyes full of anger.

        Steve went in for a hug and kiss, but Nicole stuck her arm out to stop him from doing so. She shot daggers at him, and took off her leather jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "(Y/N)! Mommy's home!" Nicole shouted sweetly, even though she was fuming at rage towards Steve.

        "Mommy?" a little voice cooed.

        Steve gave a sigh of relief as the coat closet opened to reveal a little (y/n) in (his/her) white shirt and overalls. (He/She) was playing with rain boots, and Liberty was attempting to chew on Steve's shield.

        "Why is my dog and child in the coat closet?" Nicole asked annoyed, and practically about to choke Steve to death.

        "Well. IwastryingtogetdinnerreadyandthentheydisappearedandIcouldn'tfindthemso..."

        And then Steve grabbed Nicole's waist and captured her into a deep kiss. Nicole froze and then melted into the kiss. And, soon after they both heard a little 'ew'. They turned their heads to find their toddler making a 'yucky' face at the image of (his/her) parents kissing. Nicole laughed and picked her child up in her arms. She kissed (his/her) soft hair, and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

        As Nicole walked away, she turned to face Steve. She mouthed, "I'm going to get you for this," and winked as she disappeared into the kitchen.  

* * *


End file.
